1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a catalyst can for exhaust gas of a vehicle that can reduce interference of discharged exhaust gas, prevent loss of low and medium speed performance, and reduce manufacturing cost.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, exhaust gas output through a combustion process in a cylinder of an engine is discharged to the outside through an exhaust manifold, a catalyst, a muffler, and the like. An engine of the vehicle is generally constituted by a plurality of cylinders and the exhaust gas output through the combustion process is discharged through the exhaust manifold.
As such, as exhaust gas output from different cylinders is discharged through the exhaust manifold, the exhaust gases may interfere with each other. In this case, interference occurs by inertia of the discharged exhaust gases, and as a result, discharge performance may deteriorate. Low and medium speed performance may be significantly lost or deteriorated due to the phenomenon.
On the other hand, as an exhaust gas regulation is enforced, the exhaust gas is purified by installing a catalyst. In the case of the catalyst, an upstream catalyst converter (UCC) is mounted on a downstream of an engine exhaust pipe to purify the exhaust gas, but as the exhaust gas regulation is enforced, a warming-up catalytic converter (WCC) is installed to reduce hazardous substances of the exhaust gas.
As an exhaust system which prevents the aforementioned interference of the discharged exhaust gases and adopts the WCC, a 4-2-1 exhaust system is used. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an exhaust system in prior art and in a 4-2-1 exhaust system according to the prior art, a WCC can 10 is divided into two cans to be used. In detail, Exhaust pipe 1 and Exhaust pipe 4 are connected to each other and Exhaust pipe 2 and Exhaust pipe 3 are connected to each other, and as a result, each of two exhaust pipes are connected to the WCC can 10. Low and medium speed performance can be improved as compared with the existing 4-1 exhaust system, but the WCC can 10 is constituted by two cans, and as a result, a problem occurs in terms of prime cost and packaging.
Therefore, an exhaust apparatus is required, which prevents exhaust performance from deteriorating by minimizing interference of the discharged exhaust gas, improves the low and medium speed performance, and is advantageous in prime cost saving and packaging.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.